


Daddy Please

by RaeAnnisapancake



Series: Kinky Karamel [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 07:20:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10736877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeAnnisapancake/pseuds/RaeAnnisapancake
Summary: Karamel smut where Kara calls Mon-el daddy.





	Daddy Please

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. So this is the first part of a new series I'm writing called Kinky Karamel. I hope you enjoy and you can request kinks in the comments or on my Tumblr. 
> 
> Tumblr: sweetestkaramel
> 
> Also this is also based on a group chat discussion.

Kara watched as Mon-el removed his shirt. She was really in love wasn't she? He walked over to her and kissed her on the lips. The kiss was meant to be one full of love but it quickly turned into one full of lust and passion. The kiss went on for a couple of minutes until Mon-el pulled away. He looked at his beautiful girlfriend, eyes full of lust, and climbed onto the bed. This wasn't the first time they would be having sex but this time felt different. The other times were filled with love, but this time would be filled with lust. 

"Kara, take your clothes off now I don't think I can wait." Kara smiled and then an evil thought popped in her head. She slowly pulled her shirt over her head and then proceeded to unclip her bra. While she was doing this she looked Mon-el straight in the eyes. She could tell she was getting to him and that's exactly what she wanted. That might've not been the best thing to do because next thing she knew, Mon-el had pinned her down.

"You want to play games? I'll play a game with you alright." Mon-el started to kiss Kara's neck, making sure to suck on a few spots. As soon as Mon-el left his mark on Kara, he started to remove the rest of her clothes. Once Kara was completely naked, Mon-el decided to have his fun. He slowly ran his hand all over Kara's body, making sure to leave goosebumps after.

"Daddy please." Mon-el looked up at Kara in surprise. Kara gasped and looked at Mon-el. She was expected him to leave and never come back but he didn't. Instead the Daxamite just smirked at the Kryptonian.

"What do you want from Daddy?"

"Please fuck me Daddy."

"Hmm, I don't think you deserve that. Only good girls get fucked by their daddies and I don't think you've been a good girl Kara." 

"No, Daddy please."

"Hmm, maybe you could make it up to me. Would you like that princess?"

"Yes Daddy, I would like that very much."

"Of course you would because you want to be a good girl for your daddy. Now come here and suck my cock, princess." Kara moved over to Mon-el and grabbed his cock with her hands. She stroked him a little bit before she took him in her mouth. Mon-el moaned and grabbed Kara's hair. Kara continued to suck Mon-el's dick until he pulled her off.

"I want to cum on your face, is that ok Kara?"

"Whatever you want daddy."

"Good Answer." Mon-el stroked himself a couple of times before streaks of cum went all over Kara's face. Mon-el wiped his thumb down Kara's face, collecting some of the cum and rubbing it against Kara's lips. 

"Open." Kara opened her mouth and sucked the cum off  Mon-el's thumb. They repeated that action until the cum was cleared off of Kara's face. Kara looked up at Mon-el with wide innocent eyes.

"What are you going to do now, Daddy?"

"Don't test me Kara."

"What do you mean daddy?" Kara knew that this innocence thing was turning Mon-el on. She was right because she could see Mon-el's boner hit his stomach and he slowly stroked himself. For a moment Kara forgot about their increased stamina, now they were going to have real fun. 

Mon-el pinned Kara's hands over her head while his other hand was kneading one of her breasts. Kara let out a loud moan as Mon-el leaned down and started to suck on her other breast. Kara wanted to run her hands all over Mon-el but he was too strong for her in this state of pleasure she was in. Kara knew that she was close to climax and all Mon-el was doing was touching and sucking her breasts.

Kara came with a moan and that caused Mon-el to stop his work on her breasts. He looked up at her with a devious tint in his eyes. This was going to be a long night for the girl of steel. Mon-el moved his attention down towards Kara's heat and stroked his hand up and down. It drove Kara crazy, she hates being teased. Mon-el, of course knew that, why else would he do it? He continued to trace his fingers up and down her heat until he slipped one into her. That caused Kara to gasp, not expecting Mon-el to do that. Mon-el kept a steady pace with his finger and Kara could already feel herself close to coming again. Sometimes she really hated her stamina. Mon-el released her arms and she immediately intertwined them in his hair.

"Look at you, you're so horny for your daddy aren't you Kara?"

"Yes Daddy. Please I can't wait anymore fuck me." Kara panted, looking up at Mon-el hoping he'll fuck her now but the devious smirk he had said otherwise. 

"Hmm I don't know if you deserve that. Have you been a good girl?"

"Of course I have been, daddy." Mon-el slipped his fingers out and harshly slapped her pussy. Kara whimpered at the feeling. 

"Wrong Answer. You've been such a naughty girl I mean look at you, begging for me to touch you like a needy slut. You have to behave if you want to be a good girl and I don't think you have been."

"Pleas daddy, I'll prove to you that I'm a good girl just fuck me!" Kara looked at Mon-el desperately like a bitch in heat.

"Hmm I don't know. Maybe I should be nice and fuck you but I'm not in the mood to be nice." Mon-el smirked at Kara, he put his finger back into her wet soaking pussy and quickly added another one. Kara couldn't hold on any longer and she came for the second time that night. Her breathing was heavy and she needed more. Mon-el kissed her, the kiss was passionate and filled with love. Mon-el pulled away and went back to Kara's pussy. He ducked his head down and licked her clit. Kara bucked her hips to met his mouth but Mon-el held her hips down. 

"Don't you want to be a good girl Kara? Good girls are patient and you're acting like a greedy slut." Kara stopped and let Mon-el do his thing. He continued to slowly lick Kara's clit until he decided to insert his tongue into her pussy. Kara wanted to buck her hips but she wanted to be a good girl for her daddy. His tongue felt like heaven to her, licking her insides like there was no tomorrow and it was killing her. She felt her approach to orgasm and Mon-el knew it too. He removed his tongue and looked up at his beautiful girl.

"You don't get to come again till I'm in you." Kara whimpered at the thought she wanted him so bad and now she's getting exactly that. Mon-el slowly inserted himself into Kara, making sure to not hurt her. Kara moaned at the feeling of him, it felt so right to have him be inside her. Mon-el slowly started to move inside her and smirked at Kara's loud moans.

"You don't want everyone in National City to hear you, do you?"

"Of course I do, I want everyone to know how good of a job you're fucking me Daddy." Mon-el leaned down and kissed Kara. He pulled away and smiled at her. Kara smiled back and arched her back. Mon-el's pace had slowed and she wanted him to go faster. Mon-el slowly started to pick up the pace and soon he was pounding in and out of her and a quick pace. Kara wrapped her hands around Mon-el's waist and dug her nails in his skin. That had to be one of her favorite parts of dating Mon-el whatever she did to him he wouldn't break like a regular man would. His thrusts continued fast and hard until Kara felt herself reaching climax.

"Daddy please."

"What? Do you want to cum princess?"

"Yes Daddy."

"Ok, princess cum all over your daddy's cock." Kara came with an extremely loud moan. One that all of National city could hear. After Kara came Mon-el kept thrusting at a fast pace. He came with a moan and stayed inside of Kara for a couple of minutes before pulling out and laying next to her. 

"How was that?"

"It was great Daddy." Mon-el let out a breathless laugh and looked at Kara.

"You're so beautiful I'm glad that you're mine."

"I'm glad to be yours Mon-el. I love you."

"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Thx for reading


End file.
